Kiba's Cherry Blossom
by FoxyIvy
Summary: Kiba's always had a crush on Sakura, and maybe he has a chance now that Sasuke's gone. But maybe Sakura's to heart broken to accept Kiba's love. Soon when Sasuke comes back Kiba will learn the dark secret to why Sakura proclaimed to love Sasuke so much.
1. loneliness

**Dedicated to Kiba's Pet24 entirely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters**

* * *

Kiba's POV

I stared out my window to see multi-colored leaves to fall to the ground. I was stuck in this hospital, just nearly survived from beating Sakon and Ukon, two beasts I met, and had to fight while I was on a mission to retrieve Sasuke.

I can remember that day clearly when we left to get Sasuke. Sakura was crying herself to death, and I thought I might die on the spot. I've always had a crush on her, and it hurts to see her like that. But that day I felt something else too, jealousy. Why did she have to like him so damn much, he left her and she still likes him. If we did find Sasuke I would have kicked him in the ass.

I can remember when I was younger how I would Watch Sakura from a distance. She was so alone in the beginning, and I wanted to talk to her, but I was to shy. I never told my friends, I was to afraid they might leave me, loneliness is a hard to deal with when your younger. Even now I stay away, I don't want her to say she doesn't like me, what could I do then?

My eyes wandered my room; I desperately wanted to get out of here. My dog spirit wanted to be set free; I wanted to run out of here. It feels like I'm being cooped up, nothing to do, no-one to talk too. Akamaru is currently with my sister Hana, still recovering from his own injuries. It was a close call for both of his, I'm glad we even made it out alive.

Maybe I should just take a chance and get to know Sakura better. Maybe then she will begin to like me, realize that I really love her. I have a chance, if I try. All I need to do is get the heck out of here. Only a few more days, I said to myself over, and over. I wish my sister would come and visit me again. It's so lonely in here, the least I could have is a nurse come along and say a few words. Maybe even a book to read, but I feel so bad I might not even be able to lift up the book.

"Kiba! You have a visitor!" I looked to my right to see an overly cheery nurse with a smile plastered to her face. Behind her I could make the outline of a girl. Sakura?

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't a long chapter. The next one will be much longer I promise.**

**Try to review and tell me how I did.**

**Also tell me if you want me to write you a story! Tell me what you want me to write it about though!**


	2. Hang out with you?

**Once again dedicated to Kiba'sPet24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

Sakura's POV

I had been going and visiting everyone on the Sasuke retrieval team so far. As far as the nurse told me most of everyone was still in bad condition and cannot be visited. I was however able to see Shikamaru and ask how he was doing. He said he was lucky to come out with a broken finger. Chouji and Neji still needed more time to recover, but I gave them some flowers.

I walked into the hospital front doors and asked the front lady if their was at least someone I could visit. I know your wandering; why does she want to visit everyone? Well the truth is I feel guilty for everyone getting hurt. I could stopped Sasuke somehow, he was behind me, and then I'm falling to the ground knocked out. So the least I could do is say hi to them; while hoping they aren't blaming me for any of this.

"Of course! You can visit Kiba! He's been doing good enough to visit!" O.K, this nurse is a little too cheery for the mood of a dreary hospital.

She led me down several hallways and a few flights of stairs. She stopped at the right door, and threw it open.

"Kiba! You have a visitor!" he turned his head with a confused look on his face. When he saw me he looked even more baffled, but a smile crossed his features.

"I'll leave you guys alone, theirs a chair in the corner!" She pointed at the chair before giggling, and happily going back to work.

Kiba waited as I pulled the chair up close to him, and put my hand lightly on the bed. His hand came out of the covers and lightly touched mine. The action startled me so much I almost pulled away, but it was just a friendly touch, right?

He looked tired, as if he might fall asleep in an instant. I could see a few bandages on his head, hopefully their aren't any others; I'd hate to think what else had happened to him.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I could already guess, but still.

"What does it look like?" I looked down shyly, feeling guilty.

"Listen Sakura, I know you blame yourself, it obvious. You shouldn't be beating yourself over what a jerk like him did. It was his own choice; if anyone had died it would be his fault. It's his fault that we even had to leave the village in the first place. It would have been nice if he would have considered others feelings before he decided to leave." He smile at me and gripped my hand harder.

"So you can forgive me?"

"Sakura, what the heck did I just say?"

"Sorry." I looked down again, I still couldn't look at him.

"You know Sakura we should spend some more time together. I've been keeping to myself lately, its time I made a good friend with someone; other than a boy." I looked at him surprised; he wants to have a girl as a friend, let alone me?!

"So you want to have a girl as a friend?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…It's just…. I don't know it doesn't seem like your personality"

"Well, will you hang out with me sometime." I blushed; no boy has ever asked me to hang out with them; except Naruto. I had to be careful though, Sasuke might get upset; I can remember his orders correctly.

"Sure." I said hesitantly. He beamed at me, He looked much better that I had said that. I was happy, at least I cheered him up.

"Once I get out of here we should go on a pick nick or something." I blushed again hoping he couldn't see me, but he seemed so lost in his thoughts he didn't even seem to be looking at me.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." We both smiled at each other, and I turned to leave.

"Wait Sakura, come and visit me again, hardly anyone comes up here, its kinda boring." I turned around to look at him.

"O.K, I guess I'll see you , bye." I waved at him quickly, and left. What am I going to so, I can't get to close to Kiba. If I break Sasuke's promise now, he'll make sure theres hell to pay.

* * *

**I'll tell you more about 'Sasuke's orders' in later chapters.**

**I'm going to be posting another story soon, possibly another story I've been thinking about too. I wont tell you about them though I don't want to ruin it.**

**Give me more ideas about other stories I could write too! Thanks for reading the next chapter!**


	3. A rain of tears

**I have to thank Kiba'sPet24, SasuSakuFan4ever789, my beta reader Fox Master, and Midnightsilverwolf for reading this story and keeping up with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

_4 days later_

I was finally able to get out of the hospital. My body was doing better, but the nurse told me I still needed more rest. My sister did come to visit me, but Sakura hadn't. It made me a little disappointed, but she didn't have to visit me every day.

Currently I was running around the village, my mind in a haze. Usually Akamura is with me, but he's to weak. The nurse told me I wouldn't be going on a mission for about two weeks; but that doesn't mean I can't stay in shape for when I get one.

I wasn't even paying attention when I ran into Sakura.

"I'm so sorry." I picked Sakura up, to find I hadn't injured her.

"It's fine. Sorry I haven't seen you again. I'm working with the hokage to become a medical ninja. When we find Sasuke he might need help." I felt jealousy run through me. She cared enough about him to go through medical training; and he just left her. At least I care about her more than him.

"So Sakura, if you're not to busy, maybe we can have some lunch." She smiled at me sweetly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure anything but ramen, Naruto makes me eat it all the time. Why don't we have that pick nick you were talking about?" Wow, looks like she actually wants to be with me. Maybe getting her to like me won't be too hard.

"Why don't we go to my house, and I can get everything together" As she led me I made sure to memorize every street we went down. It's not like I'm some stalker, I just wanted to know where she lived.

We approached a two story house, it looked like every building around here.

"Come on inside, my parents aren't here so there's nothing to worry about." She said as we walked inside.

"Where are they?"

"On some mission."

"Is Naruto on a mission too? I haven't seen him in a few days. I was for sure he got out of the hospital by now."

"Yeah, he went with Jiraiya to look for Sasuke." Damn, Everyone cares so much for that bastered that they won't give up looking for him.

I watched as she went around gathering supplies. It was difficult not to notice how her hips swayed as she walked. I love everything about her, why did she have to like Sasuke? I had been asking myself this question every day, and was becoming paranoid.

"Sakura?" I jumped in surprise, there stood Kakashi. I felt my face heat up as he looked at us curiously.

"Its nothing I asked him to come in for a second. Do you need something?" Sakura asked him. It was apparent he had been thinking perverted thoughts, no surprise.

"I had dropped by the hokage and she told me to give this to you." He handed a scroll to her and looked at me. I was for sure there was a smile behind that mask. In a poof he vanished, is he always like that? She stared at the scroll and went upstairs.

"What was that about?" I asked her when she came back down.

"A medical scroll that the hokage wanted me to have." She picked up the basket and we left.

"All right, I guess were ready. I know of a good place close to where my team trained." She led me along a path that came upon a meadow. I realized this place, there was a memorial stone close by that had names of heroes that died.

We sat down under a tree that had good enough shade. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her as she ate.

"So Kiba, how's Akamaru?"

"Fine, he's still recovering." She nodded her head, and went back to eating. I actually feel guilty for not bringing him, he would enjoy eating a sandwich.

"Sakura do love Sasuke?" I saw her blush and look away.

"Yes." Her voice sounded shaky.

"But he's a jerk, he left you." I saw a tear roll down her cheek, and decided I shouldn't have even brought him up.

"I know." She wiped her eyes when she thought I wasn't looking. I noticed the sky was getting darker, when I looked up I saw rain clouds covering it.

"We should probably pack up, it's going to rain soon." I said as I finished the rest of my sandwich. I helped her gather everything and followed her home.

As we stopped in front of her house she was sobbing as silently as she could. I took a hold of her chin and made her look up at me. Her eyes were red and she had a look of pain.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did I do something?" She shook her head.

"Its Sasuke, I miss him." Tears rolled down her cheek more. I hugged her to me, and she held me tightly as if she didn't want me to go just yet.

"Sakura forget him. I'll never leave you ever, I pinky swear." I took her pinky in mine ,and she smiled at me sadly. What she didn't realize was how close I was to saying I love you. Rain began to fall, and I unwrapped myself from her.

"Bye Kiba I'll see you later."

"Bye." I watched her go inside before leaving. I made sure to make a mental note to beat the crap out of Sasuke.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter out. Before I really get into secrets of Sasuke and everything, I want Saukura and Kiba to spend more time together. I really would like you guys to give me ideas on what they should do, before Sasuke comes back.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to give me ideas on what they should do!**


	4. Mission

**Well…I want to thank DarkHaruKamiGirl, SasuSakuFan4ever789, Echo Uchiha, Midnightsilverwolf, Kiba'sPet24 for reading and reviewing on this story. Whew, so glad I got writing all those peoples names over with.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I don't know what it is about him, but I think I'm really starting to like Kiba. I want to tell him everything, but what if he decided not to like me anymore, what could I do then? I really don't want him to leave me like he said he wouldn't, but after Sasuke left I can hardly trust a promise.

I got up from the bed and warily put my clothes on.

_Knock. Knock._

I trudged down the stairs. My hand tiredly gripped the door knob and opened it. My face clearly showed shock as I stared at Kiba. He smiled slightly.

"Want to get some breakfast?" His cheeks were slightly pink when he turned away.

"Uhhh…Sure, give me a sec." I rushed through my house brushing my teeth, hair, and about everything else. I was suddenly thankful that I had clothes on instead of pj's before he knocked.

"So…Where do you want to go?" He said when I came out.

"I guess we could eat some ramen. I know I said that Naruto makes me eat it all the time, but a hot bowl of ramen sounds good."

"Okay let's go." His shoulder touched mine frequently as we walked. It wasn't unpleasant; actually it comforted me.

As hard as he tried to hide it I could feel his eyes on me, just like when we were picnicking. It made me a little nervous to know he gazed at me so much.

Finally we arrived at the shop. The seats groaned as we sat on them.

"Three bowls of ramen." I said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same as her." We ate in silence, but are minds thought a million things.

"So I finally found you guys." Both of us jumped, Kakashi stood looking at us. His cheeks were lifted, a sign that he was smiling.

"I wonder why I see you two together so much." Figures he would say something like that. Where ever we go he thinks of something perverted to say. I sighed.

"So what do you want 'sensei'." I said mockingly.

"Hokage wants the both of you. She said to come as soon as possible."

"So…what does she need?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, you'll just have to see her."

"All right we'll be there in a sec, we've already finished eating." Kakshi's cheeks lifted again. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"See you later then." He created a hand sign and vanished in a puff of white smoke. Kiba stared at the place where Kakashi had been, his eyes distant.

"Well…Lets go, I don't want to keep the hokage waiting." He came back to reality, and nodded his head after a second. What's up with him?

The way to the hokage's was familiar to us and we walked like we had been going to that place forever. When we got inside Kiba knocked on the door.

"Come in." The hokage looked a little tired. We stood silently in front of her, waiting till she said some thing.

"I want you to go to this village. They suspect there's been some spies hanging around. I want you two to check around, and if you do find any spies lurking make sure to turn them in." She handed us map. It was practically useless since the village was in the land of fire; and both I, and Kiba knew it like the back of are hands.

"What if there are many spies, we need a larger group." Kiba said frustratingly.

"You two are the only people that can actually go. Most are either in the hospital, or is on a mission. I need both of you to pack up civilian clothes; I don't want them to get suspicious. Both of you have to leave immediately."

"Yes lady Tsunade." We said in unison. Kiba still looked pissed off. We both left to are homes after we agreed to meet at the front gates. I tried to be quick and gather only the necessities along with a few ryo.

Kiba had already arrived when I got there, a smile on his face.

"What took you so long. Did you pack every single piece of make up you had." I glared at him. And he looked at me innocently.

"No, I don't need make up." I tried to sound offended, but he started laughing his ass off.

"You do know where this village is?"

"Yes." I said a little harshly. He looked down like he was hurt, and we began to rush through the trees.

Just incase you are lost, ryo is Japanese money…So…Yeah.

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading this chapter.**

**I pretty much have these stories that I'm writing down (meaning I know what I'm going to put in them for the next few chapters).**

**So PLEASE give me an idea for a new story. Don't forget to explain it, and the pairing, and all that good stuff. Just pm me, I prefer that than then putting it in a review, but I don't mind either way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Pervert

**Yep, I finally came out with another chapter. I was going to have this out earlier, BUT my dad was all over the computer. Any way thanks to all who have read and kept up with this (yeah, I know I say this with every chapter but it's true). Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

In one day we were in the village. We wore civilian clothes; you wouldn't want to be too obvious to your enemies. I had already had to spend an awkward night with Sakura in my tent. Apparently a bear decided to attack are camping spot, we were only able salvage my and Sakura's belongings, excluding her tent because the bear ripped it.

I made the decision on which motel to stay at; it was cheap but not too cheap. I remember the last time my team checked into the cheapest hotel.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ugh" I woke up feeling like crap. The bed I slept on was stiff, and the pillow couldn't really be called a pillow. Arf, arf, it was Akamaru barking. "It's nothing, go back to bed." Thankfully I had this room all to myself because there was only one bed in most of the motels rooms.

I walked to the bathroom and heard a squishing sound.

"AGHHH! DAMNET! A FREAKING COCKROACH!" I wiped my foot quickly across the carpet trying to get rid of bug guts. I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes. As soon as I stepped to get into the bathtub I heard the same squishing sound.

I was to mad to even say a word, but lets say you don't want to know what I was saying in my head. It only got worse, the water was cold the entire time, and when I went to get a towel there was none. So I ended up using the sheets on the bed. The people had limited sheets so at nighttime I had to sleep on wet sheets.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Yeah, I really had fun at that motel.

As we entered the motel I could see some mold on a few walls and peeling wallpaper. I guess it could be worse..

"How may I help you?" asked the counter lady.

"We need two rooms please." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry but there's only one available. Would you like to check it out?" Oh great, just my luck. I looked at Sakura; we couldn't afford another hotel, besides the cheapest one.

"It's okay Sakura if you don't want to sleep in the same room, we can try to find another motel." Yeah, I wish.

"No, I think we'll be okay with the one room they have. I know I can trust you enough, just not Naruto."

"All right we'll have the room." I said to counter woman.

"Okay, ask if you need anything." She handed us the keys and told us the room, 203.

"All right thanks." We headed up stairs and entered are room. It wasn't small, and it had two beds. We each choose are selves a closet and put are stuff up, I tried to give her privacy and not look at her stuff, but I couldn't help but peek a few times. Yeah I'm your regular old perverted boy.

"I think we should go ahead and get started." I told her.

"Okay I'm ready." We set out pretending to browse shops while looking for anyone suspicious at the same time.

"You must be a little uncomfortable not having Akamaru around."

"Yeah, I'm really used to having him with me wherever I go. To me it's like I'm missing an arm." Worse than that actually.

"Wow, I never knew you two were so close."

"Well, it's like something's missing, because I have him with me so much. But he really does deserve a nice break."

"Hopefully when we get back he'll be good enough to get on his feet."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"I think we should split up to cover more ground. We can meet back at the motel by six if that's okay." She whispered.

"Okay, we meet at six right?"

"Yeah, see you then." I decided to go in some dark allies, it's I nice place for someone to hide. I did see some people, but the kind that didn't look too out of place.

As I looked around the shops I found a ring that had fake gems in the shape of a flower. It looked exactly like a cherry blossom, the perfect ring for Sakura. I asked the shop keeper for it and bought it for 300 ryo. I was a little embarrassed by the stares the other people gave me. Now days if you buy anything like this you get made fun of, cant a boy give a ring to a girl he likes?

Before I knew it the sun was going down, I didn't have a watch but I could tell it was sometime around six. I followed a new route to the motel, hoping I might get lucky.

"Get off of me!" It was Sakura's voice. I pounced into action turning the corner and saw a man trapping Sakura by the wall.

"No, I don't think so." He reached for her top, and my foot connected with his hip, smashing him into the wall. I snarled at him and took a hold of his head and bashed it against the brick wall. How dare he mess with my Sakura, if he thought he could get away with that than he can just die. Blood gushed out of his head, and I made sure he was dead. The pervert didn't deserve to be alive any way.

After it was over I couldn't believe what I had done. Some primal instinct took a hold of me.

"Kiba, you saved me! Oh thank God." She rushed to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"It was nothing, you didn't think I would let you get raped did you?"

"No. Thanks so much, how can I re pay you?"

"Well there is something."

"What?" I took a hold of her chin and lifted her face up to mine. I saw her close her eyes and I did too. Are lips almost met when someone spoke.

"Damn, what happened. Who the hell are you?" It was a guy who looked like he was this guys friend. He came toward me with a fist full of chakra.

* * *

**Okay, now that's over. For those who have been reading Your Slave along with this you would know they sleep in is the same room Sakura sleeps in in Your slave. I really wish I could have done this from Sakura's point of view, but I'm switching the characters in each chapter, and I don't want to change the rhythm. If you have any ideas tell me.**

**I know this has nothing to do with this story, But I meant to put it in Your Slave, and if I did everyone has read that chapter and wouldn't go back to read just for these questions.**

**So in this tell me what you think should happen in Your Slave:**

**Sasuke comes after Sakura when he realizes she's been kidnapped.**

**There is a love triangle between Sakura, Gaara, and Kankuro ( this was suggested by someone).**

**Sakura escapes ( but not forever).**

**The akutsi clan comes for Gaara (just like in Naruto shippuden).**


	6. Fire in your heart

**Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot of school work and things, anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

He came towards me, a hand full of chakra, and I was easily able to miss; these spies weren't exactly as skilled as I thought they would be.

"Kiba look out!" I turned around missing blows from five other men. Just a few round house kicks and punches were enough to subdue most of them.

I watched carefully as Sakura used her own punches and kicks to get rid of two men; their bodies smashed into the wall, and skulls cracking. Unfortunately for me I was paying too much to Sakura and one of the men was able to hit me in the side with a kunai, but luckily I got out of the way slightly before it hit a fatal spot.

I took his head and smashed it against the wall as hard as I could. I tried to ignore the sickening crack of his skull; I never enjoyed killing people.

When it was finally over I sat on the ground, breathing in long, hard breaths and held my side instinctively groaning at the unwanted pain.

"Here let me help you." She helped me take my shirt off, the wound was worse then what I thought; it may have even hit one of my ribs. She went to work on healing me, carefully prodding her fingers for any other sign of injury. "I think you'll be alright. It did hit one of your ribs though, and that will take about a week to heal, I don't have enough chakra to heal it fully." Just what I thought, and even greater is that I might have to be in that freaking hospital again. Why do all the crappy things have to happen to me?

I noticed that she stared at my chest a little longer than usual, and felt a spark go through me as I thought of something.

"Sakura I think I might have been hurt somewhere around here." I touched my abs (thank God I had some), and winced as if I was in pain. I desperately wanted her hands to touch me again, and this was the perfect way to get them too.

"All right, let me see." Her hands touched my abs softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. I felt another primal instinct run through me, and let out a slight growl. I flipped her on her back and she let out a slight gasp."Kiba…" She fisted her hands in my hair, and I leaned down. My lips touched hers softly, so this is what it's like to kiss someone.

I took her hand and lifted her off the ground. She smiled at me sweetly and we hugged each other tightly.

"No." She pushed me away tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't… I can't be with you." The comment stung me more than it should.

"I'm sorry… I guess I pushed you too hard."

"No it's not your fault."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"It's nothing forget it… Can we just be friends?" I really wanted to be more, but if being friends is what she really wants then that's O.K, even if it hurts me in the process.

"Yes we can."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief but her eyes were troubled. Could she not want to be with me because of Sasuke? Does she really like him that much? I can't understand…

Though we silently walked side by side to the hotel I could still smell the tension between us. We passed the counter lady who didn't look up and walked to are room. "Do you want to take a shower first?" I asked her.

"Uh… Sure." She grabbed one of her bags and went into the bathroom. I heard her turn the shower on and I laid down on the bed on my good side all the while I contemplated why she wouldn't want to be with me. Had I done something wrong?

Before I knew it I could hear the door open and the smell of cherry blossoms hit my senses. That's when I remembered the cheery blossom ring I had in my pocket. What should I do with it? Will she take it if I gave it to her? I decided I could try.

"Um…Sakura I kinda have something for you."

"What is it?' Her voice sounded genuinely curious. I took the ring case out of my pocket and gave it to her while blushing slightly. She opened up the ring case and beamed at me. "Thank you so much, that's very nice of you." Though she looked happy her voice sounded a little strained.

"Yeah, I thought that since your name meant cherry blossom you might like it."

"It's perfect." She gave me a quick hug and admired the ring before slipping it on her finger. "It's a perfect fit too." The ring sparkled when she held it up to the light, sparkly just like Sakura.

"Well I'm glad you took it."

"You were afraid I might not take it?"

"Kinda…"

"Oh Kiba you know I wouldn't be that mean." She gave me another quick hug and sat on the bed. "I think I'm going to go to bed early, I don't think lady hokage will mind if we take a night of rest, even though we were supposed to return immediately after we cleared are mission."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired myself." I gathered my own bags and went into the bathroom.

* * *

_ Sakura's POV_

I watched his back as he went into the bathroom before lying on the bed. It was sweet of him to get me this ring; but no matter what we had to be friends. I wanted to be with Kiba so bad, but if Sasuke knew he'd get upset.

I used to like Sasuke, but only for his looks, and when he found out I liked him he became over protective of me, saying he liked me too. At first I was more than happy but over time he became more controlling over me, getting upset if he saw me around another guy. Before he left he made me tell him I wouldn't be with anyone else, and that he'd know if something happened between me and some other guy. I can't let Kiba get hurt, I like him too much, and there is no doubt that Sasuke could hurt Kiba on the spot if not kill him.

My mind drifted further and further into sub consciousness. I could hear the sound of Kiba's feet toward my bed and he kissed my forehead. "I love you." I wanted to say something back but my body to tired to do anything forced me to fall asleep.

* * *

I awoken to a warm sensation, my instinct already telling me something was wrong. I sat up in bed and looked at Kiba who was still asleep in bed. The air smelled of smoke and some was whisking around are room. The heat seemed to grow in the room; it was coming from outside the door, or another part of the building.

"Sakura what the hell is going on?" Kiba was out of bed packing things into are bags, his face wore a worried expression.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think there's a fire." I walked over and helped him pack things into are bags not caring if are stuff mixed together.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! We better hurry up now!"

"Wh-"I didn't have time to finish before Kiba picked me up along with all of are stuff. He opened the door and a thick cloud of smoke came into the room. We both coughed and put are hands over are noses. "Kiba you can put me down, I can walk you know."

"Sorry." He quickly let me down and I followed him, we barely missed some burning rooms, sometimes having to turn the other way. Kiba no longer waiting any longer smashed one of the doors in taking my hand and leading me in.

"What are you doing? We don't have time to have a slumber party."

"I think were on the second floor, we should be able to jump out the window." He let go of my hand and kicked the nearest window, glass shattering everywhere, some was even stuck in his leg. I could tell he was having a hard time; he was breathing hard and gripping his bad side. "Come on lets go." And with that he jumped out the window, me following soon after. When Kiba landed he dropped down on to the ground and gripped his side harder.

"I'll get you to the hospital. I think you'll be O.K." I picked up are bags and through as far away from the burning building as possible, then hid them in some nearby bushes. I picked up Kiba from the ground and he put his arm on my shoulder standing warily on his feet. We walked slowly until one of the few people staring at the burning building came up to us.

"Here let me help you." The man picked up Kiba who was too tired to protest and we walked a little faster now to the hospital. My mind was still in a daze and it was hard for me to tell half of what was going on. I did know thought that I had gotten to much smoke in my lungs because every now and then I would let out a good cough. I could already tell tonight is going to be long.

* * *

**Whew I am glad I got that over with! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas even though I'm saying this early!**


	7. His Return

My head was pounding and I was still half asleep when I realized I was on something hard, and not able to discern what exactly it was I woke up carefully, but immediately relaxed when I saw where I was. Nurses and doctors chatted while some hustled around.

"Glad to see you're awake, sorry you had to sleep on that bench." I jumped a little before seeing it was the man from last night.

"No, don't worry about it, thanks for helping, I don't think I gave you are names, I'm Sakura and the boy is Kiba." I shook hands with him.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Koshiro." Taking a better look at the man I saw he was a bit odd, there was nothing unusual about his short brown hair, or onyx eyes, but the aurora he gave off felt a little wrong. Of course I could be overreacting; besides, the man was nice enough to help us. "I'm not sure what room your partners in, but I'm sure you already know the nurses can tell you, luckily its visiting hours. I'm glad I could help you, but I need to leave, I only wanted to stay long enough to make sure you were both all right, I'm currently on a mission." For one strange minute I thought that the man could be on the same mission as we were. If there weren't others around I would have smacked my self in the head, it's just like me to think up of something like this.

"Thanks and goodbye, make sure you're careful."

"Don't worry and good bye." He smiled, gave a short wave and left. I sighed to myself, worn out from the previous events. I sat down for a couple more minutes before deciding to ask one of the nurses where Kiba was. Thankfully the bench I had been sleeping on was in the same room as the front desk, and going up to it there was only on nurse available.

"How may I help you?" The young looking girl asked politely.

"Um, I'm looking for a boy named Kiba."

"Who?"

"Uh." I looked at the woman puzzled, before realizing I didn't even mention the name of Kiba to them. I flushed slightly. "Oh yeah I didn't tell you, sorry. He came in last night, he has short spiky brown hair, black eyes in slits, two red fang marks under each of his eyes."

"Ah, yes, he would be in room 246, I'll escort you there. Hey, Miku, can you take care of this station for me?" She spoke to an older woman that had just come out of a hallway. The woman grumbled to herself before saying 'fine'. "Thanks."

The young girl led me through a few hallways before stopping at the correct door. She opened it for me, and we both stepped inside. Kiba was conscious, and smiled slightly at me.

"You're awake now, I see. I'll need both of your names for security reasons." The nurse walked over to the desk by his bed, and picked up a clipboard with paper, and took out a pen from her apron.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Kiba Inuzuka." The women quickly scribbled down are names.

"Thank you. Now he has two broken ribs, and one fractured, some minor cuts, some are stitched. He has a fracture starting from his big toe to his knee. We can heal him with chakra for faster recovery if you want."

"Yes."

"In that case he'll be ready in to get out within the next five days. But if he's going traveling or doing hard work, let him rest for another three days."

"O.K. Were from Konoha, we'll have the Hokage reimburse you when we get there. Make sure you have the hospital send a letter and check to the Hokage in case something happens."

"All right", and then the nurse left.

Kiba stared blankly at the wall, and looked over to me when I approached the bed. He looked no worse than the last time I saw him in a hospital. "In another damn hospital, right?" He smiled slightly, and began again to stare at the wall. I smiled at his optimism.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the man bowing to him. "Sasuke sama, Sakura has just completed her mission with the boy named Kiba a day ago. She is currently residing in the hospital, at this village, just as you assumed."

"Thank you Koshiro." Sasuke was residing in one of the sound's hide outs, witch was coincidently, and quite happily for Sasuke, located at Sakura's current village. Sasuke had Orochimaru's spies sent out to Konoha to keep an eye out on Sakura, and when news of her mission, he found this a perfect opportunity to come to this particular hide out. Thugs located here had been stealing from Orochimaru's spies, annoying him, thus the perfect excuse for coming here.

One plus he had not expected was for Sakura and Kiba to take out the thugs, making him content, one less thing for Orochimaru to worry about, and more time to focus on Sasuke's training.

Orochimaru entered the room, his usual smirk unseen. "I see you are still very interested in that little girl." Orochimaru's voice was neutral, another unusual thing coming from a man who talked like he was mocking everything. Sasuke could tell something was wrong, but was unable to discern Orochimaru.

Behind Orochimaru Kabuto pushed up his glasses, slightly smirking. Kabuto, who knew Orochimaru more than the man knew himself, could see Orochimaru was agitated. Orochimaru feared that Sasuke's feelings for Sakura could turn on him and his plans. Kabuto's smirk faded, whatever anger Orochimaru had would be reflected upon him.

* * *

I stood outside in the forest, hardly a quarter of a mile from the hospital. The fresh green scent was enough to help relax my mind a bit.

My skin quickly began to tingle slightly, hairs rising on the back of my neck, and immediate sign of danger. I froze in place, deciding it would be better to seek out the threat before making move.

"Sakura." Someone whispered in a sing-song voice behind me.

* * *

**Hey, sorry its been forever since I have updated, Happy Late Thanks Giving. I'm going to try and update sooner, but I have so much homework, and a big project worth a thousand points ( Yes, I am being completely serious when I say it's a thousand points) due soon.**


End file.
